


Magically clean

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Second War with Voldemort, Serious to Tricksters, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Fred and George's road to tricksters.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Magically clean

Nobody remembers now, not anymore, but back when Fred and George were young, they weirded people out. They knew things they shouldn’t and even though they weren’t joined at the hip, you always thought you were keeping track wrong because they would always know exactly the same stuff. If one saw something you were guaranteed the other knew about it. Even if they couldn’t possibly have time to share it.

They were young when the war ended, so no one had really noticed how serious they tended to be until after. Because really, nobody was going to notice toddlers being serious when everybody was downright dreadful cautious. Of course they’d be a bit … toned down.

It was after the war, and they were around 4 when their mother started fussing over them, both to their faces and after she thought they were asleep, talking to her husband.

_Those boys never do play, Arthur, I’m telling you. They sit quietly, either together or apart and you might just as well forget they were there! How on earth do we have four year olds that take things more seriously than our 8 year old? Ginny laughs more than they do and she’s a baby!_

_Arthur, yesterday, their room magically cleaned itself. No, I didn’t forget I did it, I haven’t had any time for that lately, not with, oh, you know, I’ve been helping Pandora Lovegood with her little blonde, such a lovely smiling baby. It’s just… Arthur, I don’t think they preform accidental magic, I think it’s very deliberate and I’m, well honestly Arthur, I’m a bit afraid._

Their father had scoffed then and muttered something about _the dangers of cleaning_ but his wife went on.

_It’s just … if only they had some fun, loosened up, played some games, then they could have an outlet for it, but I just … oh, it’s too easy to imagine horrible stuff now …_

They leave for their beds then, as they hear both parents sigh and grasp each other. Everybody is so glad to be alive at this point.

Before they turn six, something changes. It’s not sudden, but gradual, so no one really notices, until one day, it’s normal that the twins prank their siblings, and get in the way of their mother and lighten up the room with laughter, both theirs and others.

It’s a bit sad that at some point, Molly forgets what she was afraid of, forgets what she asks for and laughs a bit less with every passing day, getting more worried again, now that they’ll get in trouble with their recklessness, with their blatant disrespect for rules. She starts yelling, because that’s what mothers’ do when they’re worried.

The twins prefer it, though, over the hushed whisper of the past. This is better. Being reprimanded is better than being feared. Being worried for is better than being worried about.

When the second war starts again, they start on the same line as they’ve carved out for themselves in majority of their life. They put up fronts of laughter, of silliness, but really, they are planning, rigorously, for every possible outcome, in every single battle, and they are going to win this war. They make potions, and contraptions and spells and hand them out to all who will take them. Disguised in the forms of pranks and toys, people are less afraid and they ponder, quietly by themselves, that this is what people prefer. They prefer masks of laughter than the seriousness that will forever hold their hearts. They know what war can bring, they felt it in the womb, held each other as their mother battled, as their mother worried over them, over their brothers and they want to destroy war.

It goes to show that people tend to want to be tricked and if nothing else, Fred and George are master tricksters. To this day, their room at their parents’ house is always magically clean.


End file.
